Satin Wings
by Yami-Tenshi-Jo-chan
Summary: Seifer's back. How does Quistis deal with her emotions as the Winter Ball approaches? Quifer/ Seiftis
1. The return

A/N: As much as I love SquallxSeifer I love SeiferxQuistis! ^.^ I have no idea where I got the idea for this story but *shrugs* hope someone likes it! ^.^ Read and review please, comments, flames, etc. are all welcome. This all takes place probably half a year or so after the end of the game. FYI- n the story I call Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Zell 'the gang' because it's the whole orphanage gang minus Seifer but adding in Rinoa so it's just easier to call them the gang.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It seems like it's been so long since Seifer was good. I hated seeing him work as the Sorceresses Knight. Maybe it was because I wish he was my knight.No. I wished. I don't love him anymore. Do I?  
  
I guess I need to correct tests for my next class. I'm as bad as some of my students when I day-dream and get lost in my own thoughts in class!  
  
"Quistis Trepe please report to the Headmasters office immediately. Quistis Trepe to the Headmasters office. Thank you."  
  
I sigh; at least I don't have a class right now, just a mid-afternoon break. I've gone to the Headmasters office more frequently now, just paying visits to Squall up there. So much has changed after all the gang been through.  
  
As soon as I step out of my classroom door, I see the figure at the end of the hall. I dismiss the fact that anything may be wrong because lots of people hang around in the hallways, waiting for other people or just relaxing. Oh damn, which paper is the one Squall wants? I've got way too many tests and mission reports here..Where is it?  
  
"Instructor!" A male voice calls.  
  
My head snaps up from my armful of papers. Only one person calls me that. Everyone else calls me Quistis, Instructor Trepe or the group usually calls me Quisty. I turn my head to the side as the guy pushes himself off the wall.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet an old student, Instructor?" he teases.  
  
I turn and face him fully; my heart is beating wildly in my chest. He gives me the famous Almasy smirk. He's 6"2 or so now, 19 years old. I'm only 5"6' about, but we're the same age. The scar across his face going from left to right is still the same as it has been since the first day he got it.  
  
"Seifer," I breathe, I didn't know what else to say, I'm so surprised I'm almost spilling my papers on to the floor. He's here. He's really here.  
  
"Nice to see you again too," he snorts.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, how.How have you been?" I realized I've been staring at him and look down at my papers, hugging them to my chest, hiding a faint blush.  
  
"Just fine." A few moments of awkward silence follow.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" He asks, not sneering at me, but just a question to nudge me to where I should be.  
  
"Oh, yhea." I mumble and hurry down the hall towards the elevator to Squall's office.  
  
"See you later, Instructor!" His voice calls after me.  
  
Later?!? Oh Hyne.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Squall, what the hell did he mean 'see you later'?!?!" I yelled at the new Headmaster who had piles of papers surrounding him.  
  
"Quistis, Seifer has been accepted back into Garden and back into your class. The last class of the day, Seifer is in your class." Squall responded from behind a pile.  
  
I was happy Seifer was back, and pissed but oddly glad because he doesn't seem to have changed in the least.  
  
"Can I have the rest of the day off? I could get one of the Trepeies to teach the class." I couldn't take seeing Seifer again. I just need a break. Squall sighed behind the papers.  
  
"Whatever." Typical Squall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After taking a shower, I lie on my bed and begin to sort out my thoughts.  
  
Why did Seifer have to come back? My feelings for him were just fading. At first, it was just boring and dull without him, and then I hated him for not even trying to come back. After that I wished he'd come back, later I realized he didn't even care! It's been hell since then and now he's back!  
  
Now he's here.  
  
I curled up on my side and pulled the covers over myself up to my chin.  
  
I just figured it out now, I mean, I knew he was back but I kind of didn't really know he was back.  
  
It just all hit me now. Like a re-opened wound that had just begun to heal, you know it's there but you put it in the back of your mind for a while.  
  
Like forgetting someone died, then they come back and you remember that they're supposed to be dead and gone.  
  
I cry myself to sleep thinking of Seifer.  
  
~~**~~ I open my eyes and stare at the blank ceiling of my dorm.  
  
Letting my eyes adjust to the darkness of my room I squint at my clock on my dresser.  
  
1 a.m.  
  
I can't even get a full nights rest now. It's because he's here.  
  
The though of him makes tears well up in my eyes.  
  
Sitting up I shake my head to try and make the thoughts of him leave.  
  
As I put my fists on the bed and brought my heels to my sides. ((A/N: I'll have a pic of this up on my site if a lot of people don't get how Quisty is sitting. It's like she's sitting on her heels on her bad, but as if her feet have slipped out from under her butt and her right heels is next to her right hip same with the left, therefore having her heels next to her hips.))  
  
I can't forget him, no matter how hard I try. I guess a part of me doesn't want to forget him.  
  
The more I think of him the more tears well up in my eyes. It happens every morning when I wake up.  
  
I wake up and tears drops fall down like rain.  
  
On any other morning I'd cry silently for a few minutes or so then go off, take a shower and go to work. Not today. This morning I'm sobbing, it's anything but silent, but not loud enough that I'll wake anyone. And I don't feel like taking a shower so early. So I'm just going to sit here and cry.  
  
I'll cry for Seifer and what he doesn't know. I'll cry for what I won't show him. I'm crying because I'm so pathetic that I don't even know what I really feel for him.  
  
I can't tell anyone because they really wouldn't understand, they don't totally approve of Seifer yet. Plus no one would think the sophisticated, together, totally-in-control-and-on-top-of-everything Quistis, would have a breakdown and be scrambling to pick up the pieces of her life. Never.  
  
That only makes me cry harder. All these people think I'm some kind of awesome person who can do anything but it's all just what cards I lay down. I always keep the cards of depression, sadness, and confusion hidden in my hand. I can't let them find out I'm a fake, what would they think?  
  
As a new round of sobs and tears rises, there's a knock on my door.  
  
"Hey, is there anything wrong in there?"  
  
A sob catches in my throat. It's a male voice in the girl's section of the dorms. Maybe if I don't say anything, he'll leave.  
  
"There's got to be something wrong if you're crying, come on, and open up."  
  
Just don't say anything and he'll leave. The sob in my throat threatens to escape.  
  
There's some muttering on the other side of the door and my doorknob turns. How the hell could he get in?!?  
  
The door opens and there stands..  
  
~~~**~~~ AN: I'm so evil, leaving everyone with a big cliff hanger like that. *grins evilly* There'll be more, don't worry! Review if you think you know who it is in the doorway! ^.^ It's kind of a 'duh' thing but yhea. 


	2. Crying in the morning

AN: Boy it's been a long time since I wrote anything.. Well, here's the second chapter. I drew a picture of these two and it sparked the old flame for these fics for me. I also had a really fun idea for another chapter so I started in again on this story. More of the stuff you want.NO YOU BAKA HENTAI! NOT ANY LEMON SCENTED CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY! -.- Gee whiz, get your minds out of the gutter.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Seifer.  
  
His eyes go wide with shock at first then his shoulder slump a bit. It's a pity slump, I know it.  
  
"Quisty." He says softly, one of those breathy words.  
  
"S-seifer, go away. Get out." My voice quivers and I know it will break soon as another round of shameful tears well in my eyes and sobs lodge in my throat waiting to be let out.  
  
"Quisty, what's wrong?" He still speaks softly and he shuts the door quietly behind him and moves slowly to my bedside.  
  
I bite my bottom lip. I can't open my mouth, who knows what'll come out. I shut my eyes tightly and feel tears squeeze out the sides.  
  
This isn't good. Seifer's seeing me in my morning weakness. He'll probably go and tell everyone and then I'll be in big trouble. Or he might use it to his advantage and pick fun at me about it. Or..he could take total advantage of being in my room..  
  
My eyes shoot open frantically, my head snaps up and I look him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare come any closer Seifer Almasy!" I try to say it with force but my voice still quivers on the word 'dare'.  
  
He takes another step toward me.  
  
"Quisty, come on, what's wrong?" He asks simply.  
  
I jump up on my bed and search for something to use as a weapon. No such luck, my whip is behind him on my dresser, too far. There's only an over head lamp, a pillow, my glasses on the bedside table and a clock.  
  
"Get down Quisty; I'm not going to hurt you." His voice is gentle, like he's trying to persuade a cat out of a tree. I'm no cat; I'm not letting him get near me. Seifer steps to the edge of the bed and holds out his hand.  
  
Trying to hit it away, I step forward onto my bed sheet and slip forward.  
  
Right into his arms. It's a stupid reaction. Reach out for something when you're falling.  
  
Now I'm clinging to him, arms around his neck, his around my back.  
  
It's at this point I realize that all I'm wearing is black underwear and a light pink satin shirt. It's big on me and buttons up the front. My hair is down and probably a mess and my glasses are off.  
  
It's also at this point I realize in the fall my shirt has come up to right under my chest.  
  
I pull back from where my face has been buried in his shoulder and looked up into his face. He looked at me and smiled gently.  
  
He looks like he cares so much. It breaks my heart more. I can feel my bottom lip quiver and tremble. My body shivers all over.  
  
His eyes are so calming and deep. They make me feel like nothing bad should ever happen. New tears well in my eyes, for everything in the world that's sorrowful now.  
  
His face turns blurry but I try to hold the tears back, to save what's left of my pride. No such luck.  
  
I break in his arms; sobs racking my body, making me tremble and shake. He holds me close and rocks me back and forth slowly in his arms, whispering softly in my ear comforting words.  
  
"It's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here. It's all going to be okay."  
  
He strokes my hair softly as I pull closer to his chest and bury my face deeper into his shirt.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Opening my eyes is something I really don't want to do. I don't want to go to work today. I don't want to face a student and have to deal with Squall and his anti-social demeanor. Or that stupid bubbly girlfriend of his who too damn happy for her own good. But I'll have to face them eventually sometime today. We have to plan for that stupid winter ball.  
  
It won't be any fun for me, I know every person at Garden already and there's not any good, looking and otherwise, men around. Except for Seifer. But he was on the enemies' side a while ago. Does that count? Being brainwashed and having yourself be a puppet shouldn't count. Right? And I don't even know if I really like him at all!  
  
I guess I have to get going or I'll be late. I crack open an eye and look at the window next to my bed. Sunlight's coming in already? I must be late if the sun is already in my window.  
  
Sitting up is not the best thing. Blackness crawls in and out of my vision, and the blood in my head can be heard in my ears and felt thumping right behind my eyes. I can't even hear myself groan from it.  
  
"You shouldn't be sitting up so fast." A voice calls from the bathroom doorway.  
  
My head shoots up, causing more pain but I squint at the doorway.  
  
Seifer?!?! What's he doing in my room?!?! In nothing but a towel?!?!?  
  
"You know, if you shut your mouth, you wouldn't resemble a fish as much." He remarks. Hyne that towel around his waist is tiny.. It's got to be one of my hair towels. Oh. Shut my mouth. Quistis Trepe! Stop ogling that handsome, buff, down right sexy man. Who cares if he's almost naked in your room and you have no idea why? And what does it matter that he's wet and dripping lightly on your floor? Does he really know how mind-blowing he looks?  
  
"Seifer? Wha-...why...-towel?" Nice Quistis. That's some really smooth talking.  
  
"I was visiting Fuu last night because she's got the flu and Rage has been staying with her every minute and I thought he needed a little sleep so I brought her some soup and relieved him of his duty. He left, Fuu and I talked a bit before she fell asleep, and I fell asleep after that. When I woke up, I decided to go back to my dorm but when I was walking down the hall I hear sobbing from this room. At first I didn't think much of it, you know? Girls cry about a lot of stuff. But then it only got louder and sounded like someone was really hurting so I knocked but didn't get a reply." He paused a moment, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"So I remembered I had the keycard from Fuu's dorm and took a chance it'd work on any of the girl dorm rooms and it did. I found you, you went a bit nutty, and then you slipped off your bed, into my arms and sobbed yourself to sleep. I put you back in your bed, tucked you in and figured you wouldn't mind if I took a shower here because I didn't want to leave you alone." He finished with a shrug.  
  
"Oh." I pulled my heels to my hips with my hands on my knees, remembering the whole event. "It was quite embarrassing and I'm ashamed of it. Seifer, if you could just forget about all of this... I'd appreciate it very much if you don't tell anyone else about it." I looked up at him from my knees, hopefully.  
  
He gave me a skeptical look for a moment before agreeing.  
  
"Alright, but you have to tell me what's wrong." He stated sternly, pushing himself off the doorway.  
  
"But..." I don't want to tell him I was sobbing because I'm confused about him. Distraction got to distract him.  
  
"Oh Hyne! It's 8 o'clock! I'm late for classes!!" Good distraction but bad for me. I jump off my bed and head for my dresser. Yanking a drawer open I pull out my uniform and a bra, muttering about how I'm going to explain this to my class and Squall.  
  
Rushing into the bathroom, Seifer puts out his arm and catches me before I go in.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Calm down?!? You didn't wake me up and now I'm late! What am I going to tell Squall? 'Sorry, I slept in'? I don't think so! He won't believe it! I'm never late! And I'm never sick!" I begin my rant at full speed, working it up so he'll let me get away from him. That's all I want to do. Get far far away from him.  
  
"Take a deep breath. Calm down. I called Squall at 6 to tell him you wouldn't be in and that you'd be having a mental health day." With that said, I do calm down and take a deep breath.  
  
"You did WHAT?!?" I scream at him and he looks a bit hurt and bewildered. "You called Squall for me from my room, in the morning." He nods, even though it's not a question.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" He asks, puzzled.  
  
"Think about that for a minute. You weren't in your dorm all night. I went to my room early. How does that look? To any normal person they can put 2 and 2 together and easily think we slept together! Especially with all my moaning this morning!" I try to keep my temper down, really I do, but it's not working.  
  
"Oh. Oops." He replies simply. I groan. This is not going to be a good day.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
AN: Alright, I got the idea for another story about these two that I'll write and have up later. And it shall be called 'Bandits' ^.^ Review, tell me how I'm doing and I'll give you a cookie! But stay tuned to out exciting adventure and see what will happen on Quistis's mental health day. 


End file.
